


Murder Brings Us Closer

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: Agent SR and Friends [3]
Category: Hitman, Original Work
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassins & Hitmen, Changing Clothing, Death, Disguise, Fire, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, a little gay, graphic description of clothing, hitman - Freeform, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Mask and Shadow team up for another mission to stop a man in the mafia. But along the way, Mask discovers something about herself, and her friendship with Shadow.





	1. Here We Go Again

Hummingbird sat at her desk typing up the latest report for her boss. It had been a pretty average day for her. A soft ding sounded from her computer signaling that she had an email. She finished her sentence first before opening the email.

Greetings Miss Hummingbird

You don't know me but you will soon. I am a companion of an associate of yours. I know this is quite strange but it is important you contact me immediately. As soon as you get this please contact XXX-XXX-XXXX.

Hummingbird was lost, she didn't know what to make of this. Her gut told her she needed to call, that this was important. Despite her better judgment, she dialed the number, it rang twice before someone answers.

"Hello there Miss Hummingbird thank you for calling,"

This frightened Hummingbird a bit, how on earth did he know it was her?

"My name is Jonathan. I was informed that you are unable to speak, to respond to me please email your responses."

Hummingbird was stunned, how did he know so much. She shook her head and typed a response.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know so much?"

After only a few seconds she got an answer.

"There is no need to worry Mis Hummingbird, I am the informant for Agent SR, she asked me to contact you."

Hummingbird audibly sighed, now she got it.

"Ok, well what does she want?"

"Well, she said she had a job you would be interested in. I was not given any more information than that. All I need is for you to confirm or deny her request and I will give her your response."

Hummingbird thought for a moment, what could Shadow want? If it's a job she'd be interested in that means there's some corrupted man causing pain. Before she even realized it her fingers had typed an answer.

"Yes, I will definitely help her."

"Alright, thank you for your time Miss Hummingbird, have a good day."

And with that, he hung up leaving a very confused and intrigued Hummingbird.


	2. How The Hell

The rest of the day seemed to drag on as she worked, all she could think about was what mission Shadow was planing. It had been almost a year since the hitman had contacted her and she had almost used all the money from last time. With an excused sigh Hummingbird opened her door and haphazardly tossed her bag on the rack. She dragged her feet as she entered her living room, kicking off her shoes as she went. She went to her kitchen and grabbed a glass of wine to help with her stress. Hummingbird didn't drink often but a single glass of wine ever so often never hurt anyone.

After she re-entered her living room she screamed, almost dropping her glass, as she finally noticed her. Sitting on the couch with her legs up on the table was Shadow, she had a book in hand and was nose deep in it. She wore some baggy purple sweatpants, an oversized red shirt, and a pair of black wolf slippers. Taking her attention from her book Shadow looked over to the frazzled girl.

"Oh hey, your home."

Hummingbird snapped out of her dazed to stare angrily at the intruding women. For nearly all her life Hummingbird was silent, she never really talked. This girl, however, made her test her need for silence.

"Why the hell are you in my house!"

Shadow just looked lazily over to the girl who now stood fuming.

"Wow, you talked, either way."

Shadow huffed and sat up to look at Hummingbird fully.

"I was waiting for you to get home so I could brief you in on our mission, please excuse my attire this is my day off."

Standing up and walking over to the kitchen Shadow grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite. After two bites she eyed the glass in Hummingbirds hand, which she had drunk a bit of now.

"Didn't take you as one to drink."

Hummingbird glared at Shadow.

"I don't often."

Shadow threw the core away and walked back to the couch.

"Well anyway, the mission is this. A man by the name of Simon Rich, yes I know ironic, but he's the target. He's a class A land shark, stolen near millions from people. Now I could easily take this kill on my own but I thought this one was up your alley so I wanted you in. like last time I'll cut the money with you evenly."

Hummingbird sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. After a moment tho she softened her grip and let a sly slime fall on her lips. She looked at Shadow and offered her the half-finished glass of wine.

"When?"

Shadow grind and happily took the drink, downing it in one go.

"Well, I sabotaged his car earlier today so he should be calling in mechanics to fix it tomorrow. It just so happened the place he called was us. Can you be ready at 12:00 pm sharp?"

Hummingbird smiled and nodded, her silence falling back into place. With that Shadow grabbed her book and gave a two-finger salute, disappearing out the front door. After Shadow left Hummingbird got a glass of water, she would need to hydrate to minimize any hangover she may have. After downing the glass she emailed her boss and told him she couldn't make it to work because of family. After that, she trudged upstairs and flopped down onto her bed. She curled up and let herself fall into sleep, she will need it for tomorrow.


	3. Here's The Plan

The next day Hummingbird awoke at 10:30 and got ready for the day. After eating she slipped on her crisp white suit and pulled up her golden hair. Finally, she donned her pale rose mask, now she was no longer Hummingbird, she was the assassin Mask. it was 11:47 and Mask busied herself with covering said mask in a film to protect it from the oil and grease she will be dealing with. As soon as the clock hit 12 there was a knock at her back door, causing her to smile at the stealthy girl. She opened the door and saw the black-clad hitman standing before her.

"Ok, so we don't have much time to get there so I'll tell you my plan in the car."

With that Shadow took her silky leather glove in hers, Mask noticed she had glossy black nail polish. Jumping in a silver malibu Shadow took the wheel and they were off.

"Ok so here's the plan, I have someone waiting for us with outfits. I'm sorry but you will need to lose your pretty suit but you can keep your mask."

"Fine"

"Ok good I was worried you would kill me over it. So anyway here's what I came up with, we dress as mechanics and go to fix the car. Now I have little knowledge in fixing cars, I can break them, not fix. Anyhow that doesn't matter we just have to look like we are working, I want you to tamper with the lift. I need you to remove the safety things so it will just drop on command, if you need to check it I'm strong enough to catch a car. Once you have it set I will call him in to look at something. I'll get him to stand under the car and step out of the way. I'll give you a thumbs up and you'll drop it, sound good?"

Mask nodded, rather impressed at Shadow wonderful planing. After some time they arrived at a parking lot far from their location. Leaning against the convenience store they parked behind was a tall, thin girl. She had long red hair, a light blue crop top, and blue jeans. Bright forest eyes were trained on her phone as she tapped her foot in waiting. Shadow got out of the car and made her way over to the girl, beckoning for Mask to follow. As they grew close the girl looked up to notice the two approaches, smiling she places her phone in her pocket.

"Shadow! You made it, I'm glad."

She walked up and met Shadow in a hug, Mask figured this was a girl Shadow knew. After they let go she turned to Mask.

"I'm guessing this is the elusive Mask I've heard about? My name is Alice, it's nice to meet you."

Masks eyes shot up, she didn't know Shadow had told anyone of her.

"Don't worry Mask, Alice is the only one I've told. She's the one who does my costumes and prosthetics. That's why she's here since it's her job, did you bring everything I ask for?"

Alice smiled and handed Shadow a key.

"Yes, I've put everything in the fourth room, and don't worry Mask this building is owned by the organization."

With that, she walked back to the wall and returned to blending in.


	4. Distressed In The Dressing Room

Shadow took Masks hand and went inside. She led her to a room and opened it with the key. Inside was a simple room with two three-sided mirrors, a bench, two racks on either wall and a trash bin in the corner. Shadow walked over and leaned down a bit, a small hole in the wall opened and a green light shimmered through the hole. It swept over her eye before closing and opening two compartments that were previously hidden in the wall.

"Ok so I had an outfit tailored to your build, it's the one on the left. Since I have massive boobs I need mine custom made, I thought I'd have one made for you too."

Shadow began removing the clothes from the compartment and placed them on the bench. Mask walked over and grabbed the dark blue jumpsuit, gloves, shoes, and hat. She turned to walk over to one of the mirrors and saw Shadow had removed her belt and was pulling off her shirt. Mask yelped and dropped her clothes bringing her hands to her face.

"Come on Mask, you've already seen my tits so get over it."

With a small groan, Mask removed her hands and leaned down to pick up her close. Her face was on fire as she pulled her gloves off and then unbuttoned her blazer, slipping it off and setting it down. She loosened her tie and slipped it over her head, removing her shirt after it. She undid her pants and let them fall to the ground, kicking off her shoes as well. 

She peeked at Shadow and saw her in a translucent dark red lacy bra and panties. Mask could see her nipples thought the lace and before she could stop herself she looked down. Through the see-through material, Mask could see Shadow had saved her hair to the shape of a skull. Mask was redder than the lace at the sight. Trying to keep her eyes trained on the floor Mask put on the disguise, slipping her ponytail threw the hole in the hat. Taking a closer look she saw she had a patch on her chest that said 'Madeline'.

"Ok so your cover name is Madeline Rose and mine is Coco Drew, oh and one more thing."

Shadow walked back to her cubby and pulled out a small container.

"You have very unique and stunning eyes so they will be easily noticed and identifiable. I had Alice make a special pair of contacts to fully conceal the highly saturated color of your eyes."

Mask took the small container and opened it. Inside were a pair of dark brown lenses, they were wide and glistening. Mask had never worn contacts and was a little scared, she looked at Shadow.

"If you need some help putting them on I will gladly assist."

Mask nodded and handed the case over to Shadow. Shadow chuckled and took the container in her delicate hands before walking Mask over to one of the mirrors to use it's light, setting the case on a small ledge. Shadow guided Mask to look up and gently held her left eye open. Carefully she took one eye in her nimble fingers and set it in her eye. Repeating the process with the other eye Shadow let go and Mask blinked a few times before looking in the mirror. It was strange to see herself with dark eyes, it had taken her years to love and accept her unique eyes. After dressing they put their clothes into the compartments and Shadow closed them with the eye thing.


	5. There's Something Stuck Here Sir

After getting back in the car and driving for another half an hour they stopped in a hidden corridor. They got out and snuck to the front, letting them be seen when it was safe. They enter the massive building and walked to the front desk.

"Hello Miss, we are the mechanics Mr. Rich called for."

The girl looked up and grimaced at their clothes, they had covered them in stains to look believable. She picked up her phone and pressed some buttons, all the while throwing looks at the two. After a quick conversation, she told them he was ready, pointing to a man in a suit saying he will lead them. The man sneered at them with a look of disdain at the marks they were leaving. After a short walk, they entered a complete mechanic's garage with a lift, tools, and everything. Off to the side in what looked like a waiting room sat a tall, well-groomed man. He had on a fancy suit and tones of billing, he turned when he heard them enter.

"Finally you two are here, you are late. Either way, as I've already told your manager over the phone the issue so I'll let you get to it. Now normally you have your clients wait in a place or something but I'll be in here. If there's anything strange with my car get me immediately, got it. Oh, and if I see one scratch on her I will have you both fired."

After his speech, he sat down and went back to the papers he was doing. The assistant was dismissed so Mask and Shadow got right to work. Mask went to the lift and began tampering with it while Shadow looked under the car and messed with stuff. She made it look like an oil change or replacing parts. Simon would pop in randomly to see what they were doing and Shadow gave perfectly strung lies to keep him unaware. Shadow removed to tires to help with there plan and needed to calm the man after it. When the time came to test if it would drop Shadow needed to reassure Mask that she could catch it. So Mask hit the button and all four posts dropped instantly, they had placed a cloth under the platforms to eliminate sound. Shadow held it just fine and after Mask engaged the lift, and the car was settled, it was time for the hunt.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rich?"

Simon looked up at Shadow with a slightly annoyed expression.

"What is it, Coco?"

"Well, we found something strange logged in the bottom of your car and we need you to come take a look at it."

His eyes widened and he jumped up from his set, his papers scattering to the floor.

"Well then let's go!"

He walked briskly over to the rig, Mask had her hands on the levers to look like she was controlling it.

"Where is it grease monkey!?"

Mask glared at the man and huff a bit, Shadow rushing to her aid.

"Sir Madeline doesn't speak, so let me show you where it is, Madeline please raise the lift."

Mask pushed the levers and the car rose. Shadow ushered Simon under it and pointed to a random location on the bottom.

"If you looked there's something stuck in there."

Shadow removed her hand and slowly stepped back while Simon squinted and tried to look.


	6. Burn Baby Burn

Once Shadow was safe she gave Mask the thumbs up, her eyes revealing their true shade. Just when Simon was about to speak Mask press the shiny red button. The car dropped so fast Simon didn't even have a chance to scream. The car hit the ground and a sickening crunch was heard, flowed with a squelching sound. Blood shot out from beneath the car as well as other unidentifiable liquids. Now that he was squished like the bug he was Shadow let out a laugh, patting Mask on the back.

"Well, we can't leave him or it will make us suspects, we need to hide this and make a big distraction to get away unnoticed."

Shadow pondered for a moment as she started to make a plan.

"Fire."

Shadow looked as Mask spoke, a single word that was the answer to all their problems.

"That's a great idea Mask! Ok, let me set it up."

After a few minutes Shadow had covered the whole floor in gasoline, as well as fill up the car's tank, she had managed to not get a drop on either of them. She now had a blowtorch and some adhesive tape in hand as they left the room.

"Shadow, you realize you just-"

"Built a bomb? Yes I know, I want to make sure nothing remains."

With that said Shadow pulled the handle of the torch and taped it tight. With the flame burning continuously Shadow gave one last look at Mask before tossing the torch into the fuse stream she made. The gas ignited instantly and a monstrous fire roared to life, consuming the room in seconds. The smell of smoke was overwhelming for both girls as they began running for their lives. They didn't even need to warn anyone as the smoke filled the building fast. Everyone was scrambling out the doors so Mask and Shadow slipped into the flow. After they got out the two slowly fell away from the flow of people. Just then the gas in the car ignited causing a huge explosion. With everyone distracted Shadow and Mask ran from the scene.

After they got to the car they drove to the convenience store. Passing the blood off as paint the two got back to the room. They wasted no time switching their clothes, Shadow helped Mask remove her contacts. Now fully in their cloths they made their way to the front, Shadow grabbing some snacks on the way out. Shadow drove Mask back to her house, entering with her. Shadow grabbed a bottle of orange juice and Mask got some tea, removing her rose cloth cover.

"Well, that was epic. Unfortunately, now I'll have to talk with the hotshots since I caused major damage."

Shadow through her head back and groaned, Mask laughed at her antics. The two talked for a bit till Shadow finishes her juice.

"Well I need to go, I still have a report to fill and have my ear nagged off."

Mask laughed once more and bid the dark girl goodbye.


	7. Slippers

The next day Hummingbird watches the news tell the story of the massive fire and explosion that happened yesterday. Simon was never found so they concluded he burned in the fire, the police claim it was an accident. Hummingbird smiled at their victory, sipping on the tea in the mug Shadow gave her as a gift. There was a ring at her door so she went to answer it. No one was there but a bulging envelope, Hummingbird happily took it inside, reading the letter first. 

Turns out Shadow gave her practically all the money from the job for all the things she did, Shadow felt she deserved it. Smiling warmly, Hummingbird put the letter safely with the others Shadow had sent. Securing the money in her safe she went to her bag and in a hidden compartment, she hid her new toy, an earpiece from Jonathan. After that she went back to relaxing on the couch with her tea, a pair of orange cat slippers keeping her feet warm.


End file.
